


To Be the Very Best (No Matter What)

by Shardstar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Loosely Hoenn Region, Main Character Death, OC, Pokemon Cruelty, Pokemon League, Pokemon POV, Pokemon daycare, Torture, Tyrannitar Evolution Line, brainwashing?, mothers, pokeball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shardstar/pseuds/Shardstar
Summary: To be ruled by the strong is the fate of the weak. Pokemon are simply tools for trainers to achieve greatness. But even in the most hopeless situations, some Pokemon defies this rule to their very last breath.Or…The many Pokemon who succumbed to slavery and the Tyranitar who fought back.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	To Be the Very Best (No Matter What)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone!
> 
> Just a random Pokemon fic that kind of expands on how dark the Pokemon universe actually is lol. Despite what a dark ride this is, I hope you guys can all enjoy it somewhat!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon because if I did, I would be rich and the games would actually have a decent storyline.

**_~To Be the Very Best (No Matter What)~_ **

* * *

**Text Format Key**

_ italics -  _ Talking to themself; internal monologue (Minus the introduction in the beginning)

**Move -** A Pokemon Move 

**_“Hi”_ ** \- Pokespeech

“Hi.” - human speech

* * *

_ Welcome to the world of Pokemon! This world is inhabited with creatures called “Pokemon.” They can be captured in advanced tools called Pokeballs, balls which convert a Pokemon’s biological structure into electronic data, which can be re-formed at the trainer’s will. These creatures can be your best friends and companions throughout your journey to be the very best… a Pokemon Master! _

_ \------ _

My life began and ended with the color red. 

When I opened my eyes, newly hatched from my egg, my vision was filled with the color red. Liquid - bright red liquid - dripped down onto my body through the cracked pieces of my eggshell from a large towering figure. It had a large gash, directly over one eye, and other wounds over her body - created from draconic claws. Bright black eyes stared down at me, filled with an emotion I could not decipher. Powerful arms reached down towards me with such gentleness, despite its powerful, deadly claws. 

The next thing I saw was the crimson red fire. More red.

Flames, spewing from a large beast with orange-red scales, large draconic wings, and a fiery tail, appeared as the towering figure in front of me turned. As I saw the sharp ridges on the figure’s back, I knew without a doubt that this beast was my mother. My mother turned her head, and a strange emotion crossed her face before she shoved me deeper into the thick bushes with a push of her powerful tail, covering my vision. 

I let out a pitiful cry but her earth-shaking roar silenced me. It was answered by a roar of another beast. Quickly, I twisted my small arms, pushing away the hard shell of my egg to tumble onto the soft wet grass. I startled, letting out a loud  **Screech** , one that was quickly masked by a  **Screech** much louder and more powerful than my own. The grass was coated in red… 

I lurched up, awkward with my body, but able to stagger towards where the sounds of two powerful Pokemons, my mother and the orange beast, were fighting. 

“Good work Charizard!” A strange voice rose above the sound of the battle, “Pin that Tyrannitar down!” 

I finally pushed past the leafy foliage to see a scene that would stay engraved in my mind until the very last breath I took. 

My mother lay on the ground, covered in wounds and burns, with the large Pokemon - Charizard - standing over her triumphantly. The owner of the voice, a human, laughed as he threw some black and yellow round thing that sailed through the air and hit my mother’s prone body. 

A bright red light flashed, surrounding my mother’s body before it sucked her into the strange ball. The ball rattled and shook hard, like she was trying to escape. The ball rocked three times, and then went still with a small red flash of light.

That was the last time I felt a mother’s love. 

\---

Pokemon are hardy creatures. From my birth, I already knew how to fight, to speak, and to survive. And as a pokemon from the powerful Tyrannitar line, I survived even the deadliest encounters. 

I don’t know how long it was since my hatch-day, but I continued the vicious cycle of the wild. I fought for my food, territory, and shelter. I ran from large packs and fully evolved pokemon. I avoided any humans and their enslaved pokemon. Life as a Larvitar was harsh. I was too small to go against any of the larger Pokemon, too heavy to easily climb trees, and too slow to go after the smaller and quicker pokemon. When I evolved into my second evolution - a Pupitar - I lost much of the physical features such as legs and arms, but in return gained great mobility through my new gas compression system. 

My new shell was so hard that I began to take down larger and powerful pokemon a lot easier than before. Thus, I began to take larger risks and go after the stronger, fully evolved pokemon, seeking greater risks in favor of greater rewards. 

Before I knew it, after a battle with a powerful Drapion and its subsequent defeat, I evolved for the last time. Standing in front of a large lake, staring at my reflection, I could not help but remember the memory of my mother’s face. My face was a lot cleaner. I didn’t have any wounds or the desperation. The Tyrannitar reflected in the water bore no resemblance to the Tyrannitar I remember in my memories. Their expressions were too different. 

I turned away. I did not want to see my reflection anymore.

\--- 

As a fully evolved pokemon, there was very little that fazed me. I had enough combat experience to fight against other pokemon and come out on the top. Especially as a Tyrannitar, one of the most powerful Pokemon species in the world, I found few pokemon in the wild to challenge me. I decided to venture out from the small forest where I lived in and towards a demolished mountain where I heard a powerful Tyrannitar nested.

After several days of travel, I arrived at the nest and met a large male Tyrannitar. I challenged the other, thirsty to prove myself as powerful… more powerful than my mother who had been felled by a mere Charizard. That weakness did not run in my blood. 

But I was foolish as I was ambitious and for the first time in my life, met utter defeat at the hand of the larger, more experienced and more powerful, Tyrannitar. But even in the face of such humiliation and weakness, something beautiful bloomed. 

I fell in love.

And that love bore fruit into a child of our own. 

As we stood there, examining the egg with pride, I suddenly remembered my mother’s strange expression. I looked down at the egg - my child.  _ Did my mother ever feel this when she looked at me?  _ I questioned myself. 

Only silence met my question. 

\---

Perhaps it is my fate for fire and men to destroy all that I cherish. 

My child hatched into a young male Larvitar. My mate and I were happy and proud. I treasured this child, lavishing as much attention and love I could into the young hatchling - attention, and love that I had craved as a child. I could only smile at my perfect child, committing every part of him to memory, down from his childish antics to the small birthmark on his right shoulder. 

For the first time, it had seemed like the memory of fire and blood and crimson light had faded into the back of my mind. I felt complete. 

It wasn’t any particular day that joy was ripped brutally from my life again. 

As I stood in front of a powerful Blaziken, fire streaming from its mouth and claws glowing with energy, the night of my birth felt all too real. I snarled, stomping the ground in warning as I eyed the other Pokemon warily. Behind the fire-fighting type was a human with a cold expression on his face. 

“Blaziken, a Tyrannitar will complete our league team. It seems like this one is quite powerful. I heard someone caught a male Tyrannitar here a couple days back. I suspected there might be a nest.” The human mused as he tossed a ball before smoothly catching it. 

I felt complete, utter horror and loss when I heard his words. It was not rare for male Tyrannitars to leave their nest and mate in search of a new one. Thus, I had not put too much thought when he left our den and never returned. Now, as I stared at the human, my blood ran cold. I glanced at my son, who stared up at me, fear in his face. 

Time froze as I stared down, and I suddenly knew that if I were to glance at a pool of water, the Tyrannitar reflected in it would have the same exact expression as my mother. I stared at the young Larvitar before I put on the gentlest expression I could muster. 

**_“Run.”_ **

The Larvitar looked at the human, the Blaziken, and my expression. For a moment, I feared that he would not listen, but as if he saw something, he turned and disappeared past the rocky outcroppings into the shadows. 

I turned around and faced the human who eyed with me with interest before he motioned towards his Blaziken. The fire-type blurred before I felt a powerful kick hit my side. I roared in anger and pain before lashing out at him with my powerful claws. He jumped away before I could hit him, before lunging at me again. 

I slammed my feet onto the ground, producing a powerful **Earthquake** before firing off a  **Dark Pulse** in the direction of the Blaziken. 

“Jump and use  **Flare Blitz** !” The human called causing the other Pokemon to neatly jump over the trembling ground and dodge my  **Dark Pulse,** which slammed onto the ground. 

Fire surrounded the Pokemon as he slammed into me from mid-air. I let out a  **Screech** , causing the other to flinch. Despite the burning fire, I grabbed on and released a point-blank  **Hyper Beam** into its face. The fire-fighting type pokemon went flying, and I huffed in pride. 

I turned to face the human when a powerful jet of water slammed into me. I shrieked, feeling the super effective move burn into me. I staggered, randomly releasing another  **Earthquake** in retaliation, blinded by the torrent of water. A soft squeal echoed from the new water type pokemon attacking me. 

“Blaziken, finish it off with  **Close Combat** !” The trainer’s command warned me of the upcoming danger, but I could only helplessly struggle against the water wearing down at my defenses as a powerful blow slammed into my back. The water cut off immediately, and I tried to grab the speedy fire-type, but the blows rained on my already beat body in rapid continuous but powerful blows. The two pokemons’ attack, the Blaziken’s kicks and the unidentified water type were too much for me.

When the blows relented, I fell, face down on the destroyed terrain. The last thing I saw was a small red and white ball sailing towards me before everything turned black.

\---

The first time the human released me from my confinement was the beginning of a nightmare. 

It was a strange disorientating feeling, being sucked from the white space,  _ the terrible nothingness,  _ to land on soft wet grass. Immediately I looked around, examining the unfamiliar looking trees and the large lake I was facing. 

Hearing footsteps behind me, I slowly turned to see the human who had captured me approaching. His Blaziken stood slightly in front of him, protecting him from me. 

I inclined my head, examining the human before disinterestedly turning to my surroundings. At first, I had expected to feel anger and hate towards the human, but I felt nothing… hollow. It was as if being stuck in that ball had sucked the rage out of me. 

“Tyrannitar!” The human called out, “I am your trainer. You will listen to me and battle for me. In return, I’ll train you to be the very best!” 

When I didn’t respond, the human huffed in anger before pointing to Blaziken, “It seems that she doesn’t see us as worthy. I heard Tyrannitars ignore those that they think are weaker than them.” 

The Blaziken in response lunged at me. 

My mind was a lot clearer. I had no child to frantically protect or the news of my mate. I did not hesitate to meet the fire-type head-on with a brutality that surprised me.  **Payback** surrounded me as I took the first kick from the Blaziken and then retaliated. As the other pokemon stepped back, I followed up with a powerful  **Crunch** and then a super-effective  **Earthquake.**

**\---**

“What the… The Tyrannitar is fighting differently…” The trainer mumbled to himself, watching as his Blaziken began to be overpowered quickly by the rapid successive moves the once wild Tyrannitar was dealing with. The other pokemon moved in rapid successive and calculative movement, leaving Blaziken to take the brunt of the blow. 

The large green beast also didn’t seem to be taking as much damage from Blaziken’s moves…. “She’s been using  **Iron Defense** !” The trainer shouted in warning towards his starter pokemon, “That’s why she hasn’t been taking that much damage!” 

His Blaziken grunted, spitting out a hasty  **Flamethrower** at the large Tyrannitar who allowed it to wash over her and then slammed the other with another rapid  **Payback.**

It was universally acknowledged that a trained Pokemon tended to be more powerful than those in the wild. But what was not acknowledged was that wild pokemon who reached the peak of their evolution like she did were much more powerful than the average wild pokemon. 

The human hissed to himself before reaching into his strange belt and took out another familiar ball. “We need her to listen to us.” He growled before he enlarged the Pokeball and sent out a serpentine pokemon with long flowing red-pink antennae. She slipped into the lake before rising. 

“ **Hydro Pump.”** The trainer called out to his Milotic. The aquatic pokemon glanced at him uncertainly, noticing how close Blaziken was with the large green pokemon. 

“If you hit him, it’s his fault for not noticing… after being thrashed so thoroughly by that Tyrannitar.” At the trainer’s dismissive words, the Milotic reared back and aimed the torrent of water at the fighting green pokemon. 

\---

The torrent of water hit me like an enraged herd of Taurus. I roared in pain, slamming my feet down to send a weak  **Earthquake** in retaliation. 

The Blaziken took that moment to throw in a  **Close Combat** to my front as my back was being shot by the powerful torrent of water.

In response, the **Payback** I had been charging slammed with vengeance at the Blaziken who was sent flying through the trees. The torrent of water stopped as the water pokemon took in another breath. Quickly, I turned around and fired a **Hyper beam** at the Milotic who ducked quickly. I skimmed over water before slowly aiming it towards the human boy who stood there. 

As if noticing my intent, he began to yell words as he rushed away from the powerful beam of light. 

In response, his Milotic erupted from the water and took the hit in order to protect her trainer. I scoffed, allowing the energy to die down as the water pokemon fell, out for the count. 

The human stared at me, shocked, before he threw the red ball at me. I snarled, ready to slap it away when it opened, forcing me inside the ball. 

I stayed in that ball until I lost count of time. 

All I saw was white, as far as the eye could see. Yet, I could not move from my position or hear anything, not even my own breath. Each second felt like hours and days felt like seconds. 

My body hurt from the wounds dealt on me from both the Blaziken and the Milotic. Yet it only persisted in dull pain that continued to throb but did not get any worse or better. It was as if I was frozen in time because I got neither hungry nor thirsty. My physical state was exactly the same as it was when I was first forced into the ball. 

My mind, however, was free. 

In the beginning, I raged. I was furious at the human who confined me to this solitary cage. 

Afterward, I wept in sorrow. But even the right of tears seemed to be stripped away from me. My heart and mind were in pain, but tears did not form in my eyes, no matter how I called and wished for it. 

Then I became desperate. I tried to charge up my moves, to scream, to shriek… I tried to force my way out of confinement but I was too weak. Forced inside this stasis mode in the Pokeball, directly after using a  **Hyper Beam,** I was unable to recharge. Thus, I was forced to stay in the ball, weak.

It didn’t take long for me to break. With only my screaming mind for company, enveloped in this blanket of senselessness… I realized I would do anything and everything to leave, even live in servitude. I suddenly understood why the Blaziken did not hesitate to attack me despite the Milotic’s dangerous water torrent and why the Milotic would jump in front of my Hyper Beam without hesitation to “protect” her trainer. 

If it meant escaping this prison… escaping from this hell, I would surely do the same. I would do anything.

But even despite my new resolution, despite my pleading, the ball did not open for a long while. 

\---

The next time it opened, I stood in front of the same trainer. I had felt a rush of warm, healing light before I was released from the confinement. 

The breath of fresh air, the sound of rustling leaves, and the feel of solid ground under me felt like a dream. I stood in a daze, my eyes roaming the myriad of colors in the area that I had forgotten existed before.

“Now, will you listen to me?” The trainer looked at me with a disdainful look. 

I slowly blinked but did not respond, overwhelmed by my senses.

The trainer sighed and raised the Pokeball in his hands. Immediately I went on high alert. I ducked my head, backing away, trying to make myself smaller and subservient. I would not go back in the ball again.  _ Never Again.  _

The corners of his lips curled up, “Well, it seems like the message has gotten through. Let me try this again. My name is John and I’m aiming to be a Pokemon Master. To do that, I need your power to win the Pokemon League.” 

I nodded timidly, his words holding no meaning to me. My eyes remained on the ball. 

John smiled, “Then let’s get training.” 

\--- 

**_“I’m sorry.”_ **

I looked up from the bland, tasteless pebbles they called pokefood to look at the speaker. The Milotic shyly edged towards me, a contrite look in her expression. 

**_“What for?”_ ** I answered back tonelessly, I tossed the bland food in the air and snapped at it with my mouth. 

The Milotic sighed,  **“** **_It wasn’t right for me to gang up on you like that. If I hadn’t… you probably would’ve been free with your child and not captured.”_ **

I blinked slowly,  **_“Perhaps.”_ ** I conceded,  **_“And I may have hated you for it in the beginning… but now… I can’t say I wouldn’t have made a different choice than you when faced with the same situation.”_ **

**_“You’re quite understanding.”_ ** The Milotic murmured thoughtfully before she moved a bit closer to me and spoke in a hushed tone,  **_“Then as it is my fault, let me tell you a bit about the team and what you’re supposed to fight for. It took me a while to understand but if I can save you some… troubles, I don’t mind sharing.”_ **

I turned to look at her in interest. She smiled weakly and began,  **_“As you know, the more John is happy with you, the more time you’ll spend outside of that accursed ball. Usually, those times consist of battles with other trainers or wild pokemon. Other times that we are allowed outside is to eat, train, or … breed.”_ ** She shuddered at the last word, whispering it with a mixture of terror and disgust. 

I nodded for her to continue. 

**_“There’s a thing called a Pokemon League.”_ ** Milotic explained,  **_“It’s a tournament where pokemon captured and trained by trainers like John fight using us. The winner gets some great honor as the Champion. John wants it very very bad.”_ ** She paused,  **_“But fighting in it is a great honor for a captured pokemon like us. If not, well, it’s either be used or be put in a pokemon storage box. It’s like an eternal pokeball. We’re put in digitized stasis until John takes us out which tends to be never…”_ **

I trembled slightly as I realized that I must avoid that place at every cost. The thought of it made my blood run cold. 

Milotic leaned her head closer to mine, her voice lowering to barely a fearful whisper,  **_“But there’s something worse than that.”_ **

I tossed my head back in surprise. _ What could be even worse than being in the white space?! _

**_“There is a place called the Pokemon DayCare.”_ ** She paused and shuddered,  **_“And you can’t avoid that place no matter what, even though you’re his favorite or part of his team.”_ **

**_“Day Care?”_ ** I repeated, confused. It didn’t sound too bad. 

**_“It’s a breeding center… for pokemon.”_ ** Milotic hissed,  **_“And rather than true pokepartners, you breed with a Ditto.”_ **

I recoiled in disgust. I could imagine the pink blob pokemon turning into a replica of me… except with their disgusting fake expressions. 

**_“They’re trained to forcibly mate with you, no matter how much you fight, and once you lay your egg, the humans take it away.”_ ** Milotic shook her head,  **_“And the eggs are sold to some other trainer while you’re forced to lay eggs with that Ditto until your trainer takes you out.”_ **

I stumbled back away from Milotic’s solemn resigned expression. 

**_“...You’ve…?”_ ** I trailed off, causing her to nod. 

**_“A Feebas is rare in the wild, but a Milotic is very well sought.”_ ** She explained briefly, hanging her head. 

There were no words I could offer thus I lowered my head to press against hers in a sign of quiet comfort and understanding. 

To be ruled by the strong is the fate of the weak. 

\---

“Trainer John Cortana’s Tyrannitar brings him another decisive victory with the Pokemon’s masterful use of  **PayBack** to return the blows received during its  **Hyper Beam** charge requirement!” Rang the announcement over the loudspeakers, over the stadium’s cheers.

I huffed, ignoring the loud cheers as the Gardevoir in front of me staggered and fell from the super effective blow. 

“Good work.” John commented, “We’ve passed the semi-finals really easily because you swept through most of them alone.” 

I just nodded silently, allowing myself to be returned to the white space.

It was terrifying to be returned, but I realized that the time I spent in the ball lessened the more I followed the human’s commands. 

The finals went by quite rapidly as well. He sent me out first, allowing me to take the brunt of the match by felling at least two of the pokemon, a Torkoal and an Altaria respectively, before a Sceptile’s super effective  **Leaf Blade** took me out of the battle. 

Seeing as I was healed in between and then sent out to another match, I figured we must’ve won the other match. 

The next was a girl whose Aggron and Swampert completely wore me out of the count. Yet the same repetitive healing before I found myself in battle informed me that the rest of the team had somewhat won the match against that girl. 

The pattern repeated. I went against the finalist trainers first, got knocked out, healed, fed, and then sent out for the next match. My fear of the Pokeball space defeated any tiredness I had from the back to back matches, so I put my entire effort for each and every battle. 

I believed that I would do anything to be outside of that ball. 

Until the final and most important match. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Here we have our final match! Trainer Lisa Siria has two more pokemon left while Trainer John Cortana is left with his final Pokemon, his infamous Tyrannitar!” 

Tilted my head, examining the female trainer’s expression. In front of her was a small and battered Manetric who let out a deep growl at my appearance. 

“You better win this.” John’s cruel voice behind me made my blood freeze. The moment the flag went down or the beginning of the match, I struck first with a powerful  **Earthquake.** The Manectric let out a yelp, jumping in order to avoid the shot when I leveled a full-on  **Hyper Beam** at the smaller pokemon. 

It wasn’t a full hit, just a graze in its left hind leg, but it was enough to send him flying off the field. 

“And like previous matches, the Tyrannitar’s amazing combo attacks have forced Lisa Sirira’s Manetric to be kicked out before it could even tire out John Cortana’s beast! It seems that Cortana’s chance of overturning the entire match is getting higher and higher! Can Sirira’s final pokemon lead her to victory or will Cortana’s monstrous Tyrannitar continue its oppressive attacks!” The announcer’s words blared over the speaker. 

The female human reached out and threw her final Pokeball. 

I tensed as a familiar figure formed in front of me. My eyes narrowed, my whole body tense as I saw another Tyrannitar form in front of me. It tossed its head and roared. 

I answered his roar with a roar of my own. In the far back of my mind, a familiar memory of my last showdown with another Tyrannitar appeared. But it was different. I could no longer afford to lose. 

I surged forward, a  **Dark Pulse** slamming into the other Tyrannitar. The Tyrannitar roared before surging towards me with a dark-coated  **Payback.** I took it before returning it with my own  **Payback,** one doubled in power due to his attack. 

He staggered back, and I quickly used that time to fire up an  **Iron Defense** and then an  **Earthquake** . He let out a  **Screech,** one powered by pain rather than intent, before he rushed at me with a powerful  **Thunder fang** . I went with a  **Stomping Tantrum.** I hissed as his teeth bite, the crackle of electricity running through me before I hit him with a powerful  **Giga Impact.**

He went down hard, and I was on him in an instant. I stepped on his chest, allowing a  **Hyper Beam** to charge up in my mouth. 

Instantly, fear-filled the Tyrannitar’s face as he looked up at me. I did not release the  **Hyper Beam** but kept it level at the younger male threateningly, waiting for his trainer to call him back. 

There was no response, the human girl had no intention of forfeiting the match. I heard my trainer’s voice, “Finish him.” 

I hesitated, giving another second before I aimed the glowing ball to his face. The Tyrannitar let out a desperate struggle before it reached out with its hand to cover its face. 

The power of the  **Hyper Beam** surged through me, but just before I released it, something caught my eye. 

**_No_ ** **_._ **

I staggered back, the **Hyper** **Beam** fading from my mouth as I stared at the other Tyranitar in horror. 

“What the heck? Finish it!” John’s voice shouted, but I could not hear anything as I stared at the slowly rising Tyrannitar. 

My eyes focussed directly onto a point on his shoulder where a familiar birthmark lay.  **_“You…”_ ** I croaked as I stared at the other Tyrannitar, who roared at me. 

_ He’s my son.  _ That realization hit me harder than a fully powered  **Hyper Beam.**

As I stood in shock, the  **Stone Edge** hit me right on the chest, followed by an  **Earthquake.** The moves hit me hard, and I heard the screams and the threats behind me by my trainer. Yet, all I could see were my son’s eyes and the same emptiness I saw reflected in mine ever since I was caught in the Pokeball. 

My heart broke, and I knew that if I proceeded to defeat him in this battle, he might never leave that accursed Pokeball again. I lowered my head, backing away from the younger Tyranitar who stared at me confused. 

He knew that I could have finished him off, but was somehow relenting to his onslaught. His hesitance was cut short by his trainer’s command, and the  **Hyper Beam** sent me straight into peaceful oblivion. 

* * *

I woke up when I was released outside. John stood in front of me, a frightening expression on his face. 

“You cost me the championship.” 

I didn’t respond, keeping my head bowed in grief. He snarled at my silence, “This is why wild pokemon are such a hassle. But you proved your breed’s worth and your blood’s worth. Your child will bring me victory.” 

From then on began my time in Pokemon DayCare. Every day that I woke up to the pink blob turned Tyrannitar and every day I bore a small egg from the disgusting abomination. Even though I tried to fight against the humans and the Ditto, the strange liquid injected into me made me weak and pliant. 

Yet everyday, despite the liquid, in a fit of rage, I crushed the egg and destroyed the small cage I was stuffed in. Seeing my son become the same slave I had been turned into and knowing that my future hatchlings would suffer the same fate gave me the power and rage I did not know I possessed. 

Even as I was forced to bear the Ditto’s hatchlings, I destroyed each egg I layed without fail. As I crushed each egg, I despaired. For what mother was I to continue to kill my children without remorse. To be unable to protect the only child born out of love from the hands of humans? To be caged and forced to breed and breed and breed. 

I grieved and grieved. 

But my world did not change. 

Until now. 

* * *

It was pure luck that I was still awake when a wild pokemon accidently broke into the DayCare. The pokemon had somehow created a giant hole into the side of the building and the DayCare humans were working to patch it up. 

I never had felt my head clearer and my body lighter since I had been first sent to DayCare. 

The damage done to the building had delayed the workers from dosing me with that strange liquid. Vengeance pooled in my belly and I didn’t hesitate to shoot a powerful  **HyperBeam** straight at the wall of the cage like room I was confined in.

It gave away easily, and the humans let out frightened shouts behind me as the entire building shook. 

I roared as I escaped, giving a good  **Stomping Tantrum** to delay any chasers. I turned around, examining the plain looking building that was the DayCare, and shot a powerful  **Dark Pulse** and  **Earthquake** at the building. It shuddered, the other part of the wall breaking from the force of the blow. 

I let out another triumphant roar before turning around and rushing into the woods. 

Towards  _ freedom _ . 

* * *

It did not last long. 

After a couple days, another human found me. This time I was prepared to run, but something awfully familiar about the human caused me to hesitate. 

I remembered seeing him before.

“So this is the Tyranitar that killed the DayCare workers when it brought the building down.” The man hummed, “It does seem quite powerful.” 

He reached into his waist and took out a small red and white ball. Immediately I was on guard, a  **Dark Pulse** already building in the back of my throat. He tapped the ball and it enlarged to become larger than the palm of his hand. 

He tossed it, releasing a very familiar looking Tyrannitar. 

I paused, examining its shoulders. It was not my son. I tilted my head, it was female - not my mate. 

Stepping back, I appraised the other Tyranitar more carefully, noting the multitude of battle scars on its bodies and a large healed gash that ran across its right eye. I shook my head, snarling at the other beast in warning. 

The Tyranitar growled back. I startled. The voice was very familiar. It jogged my memory but I couldn’t exactly place where it was from. 

I didn’t hesitate. I tossed a powerful  **Dark Pulse** at the ground in front of the Tyranitar, causing a dark plume of dust to spray up, covering their view. I added in a quick  **Sandstorm** to cover the area before turning tail and rushing away from the trainer and his pokemon. 

Something about the Tyranitar struck me strange but I didn’t want to stay behind and get captured once again.

I slowed down once I was certain that they were not chasing behind me. I huffed, turning around to glance at where I had just come from.  _ Who was that Tyranitar?  _

Where had I seen that Tyranitar? It was definitely not someone I was familiar with but at the same time, I knew the other pokemon. I hummed, trying to search through my memory. 

A sharp crack of wings hitting air abruptly pulled me from my thoughts. I raised my head, squinting as the harsh sunlight hit my eyes. I raised my forearm to provide shade when a figure soared straight above me. I blinked, trying to adjust to the light when a torrent of red hot flames burned into me. 

I roared in pain, staggering back deeper into the shade as the flying figure, a Charizard, flew past the foliage and landed in front of me. 

“Found ya.” The trainer smirked before sending out the oddly familiar Tyranitar again. This time, I focused not on the Tyranitar but on the Charizard. 

Things began to fall in place. 

The trainer and the Charizard and the Tyranitar were all familiar but in a distant sort of way. Yet, there was only one memory in my life where all three had appeared at the same time. 

The moment of my birth. 

Slowly I appraised the female Tyranitar again, drinking in the site of the older pokemon. She and I looked intimately familiar, with the same shade of green and the same soft speckled green patterns.

The long scratch over her eye, I recalled the blood dripping from it vividly and the soft expression, tapered by desperation.

Her eye held none of that now. Only a cold flinty look. 

I turned my head to look at the Charlizard who starred with the same cruel look, and I knew that the two of them were not here to capture me. 

My mother stepped forward, her teeth crackling with bright yellow electricity while the Charizard stretched its wings, fire burning in his maw. 

She did not remember me. I stared deeply into her eyes and noticed slight confusion, masked by cruel intent. I stared down at my hands, remembering the horrifying feel of my son’s blood in mine and the many eggs shattered under my hands. 

I could still feel the weight and the screams of those unborn Larvitars even to this vry moment. 

Could I let my own mother experience this? 

As she lunged at me, almost in slow motion, I realized that I could not.

No. 

I would not. 

I would not allow the humans to force a mother to kill their own child. The very child they had been enslaved to protect. I would not allow them to force my mother who shed her blood to protect me. 

In an instant, I exploded into motion. I slammed into my mother with a powerful  **Giga Impact,** sending her sprawling into the tree. She laid there, stunned by the impact. 

I didn’t hesitate to lunge at the Charizard who let out a roar, backing away from me. 

The human wanted my mother to fight me but I did not hesitate, rushing towards the large orange dragon with vengeance. 

“Take it down.” The human ordered, not wanting to put himself in danger as I rushed towards them in a frenzy,  **Outrage** pumping in my veins. 

The Charizard glanced at his trainer before he opened his maw, the most powerful fire type move,  **Blast Burn** erupted from his throat. 

As the burning red plasma of the attack rushed at me, I closed my eyes and dived straight into the heart of fire. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was fun! 
> 
> Please comment below on what you think!
> 
> Shardstar ^-^


End file.
